bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki
Ikki (斬り,Riot),starting his new life as a soul reaper Ikki was a low ranking soul reaper and then slowly started to build his life tell it was all broken apart and he was sent into the Valley of Screams as a blank after a stupid mistake crossing the Dangai. after years of growing stronger Ikki regains his personality and then starts a new life in the valley of screams.this is where Ikki starts my storys as the King of Blanks and ruler of the Valley of Screams (700+ years before the events of Ichigo traveling to the soul society.) Appearance Personality History Starting out as a low rank Shinigami Ikki was force to work himself self through the ranks killing hollows doing work around the barracks and learning to awaken his Zanpakutō.after learning his Zanpakuto's name he was placed in the 9th Division. After taking a test of skills he was place With this new title and a new life Ikki lived out his days without thinking about anything, tell the day of the big battle in Karakura Town. But because of his rank he was unable to join in on the fight so Yamabiko traveled to the human by himself but as he traveled in the Dangai he was attack by the Kōtotsu after being sweep away his body was turned into a Blank and stuck in the Valley of screams. With no personality to separate him from his Blank form Ikki wonder around the Valley of screams for many years tell he some how starts to remember small things of his passed life like his name. As he says his name something breaks and it allows him to take form once more as the first Blank King. With a new body Ikki starts to learn of his new found powers and control over the Blanks slowly he grows in strength.one day as ikki is resting in a throne of Blanks he had made he starts to feel something he had never felt before sadness he had no one that he could share this power with or even talk with. So wish his mind set on making more Blanks that could be just like him Ikki started work on building a new society inside the Valley of Screams. After countless attempts at making a blank like him Ikki had managed to make an item of pure memory he called the item, the memory rosary. It was an item that could give a blank his real name and allow it to take shape once more just like Ikki had so long ago. With his item ikki finally makes his new society of blanks where all shinigami, humans, and Hollows could live in peace as the Blank Society.but after not to long the number of Blanks where to great, and it threatens the soul society.with orders to destroy the Blank society the soul reapers invaded the Valley of Screams and layed waist to the new race of peaceful Blanks killing most of the new race. With his home destroyed and his race almost driven to extinction Ikki and the last survivors of the blanks started to form attacks and powers that could help them fight soul reapers for the next time they were attack. And there was a next time.not long after the captain commander himself lead the attack on the last Blanks so to remove the threat for good but in there hast they were almost all killed off and the captain commander was injured with there new powers Ikki and his team of Blanks was able to drive off the attackers and start again at building there new society. Synopsis Powers & Abilities While not very strong by themselves, the Blanks gain many powers when gathered together, such as: *'Culminative Strength': While in large numbers (810 in a large group), the Blanks can be used to keep an enemy down, increasing their strength with each individual Blank. A group of Blanks were strong enough to keep a unit of the Special Tasks Force held down. By focusing a large numbers of Blanks into clothing form himself Ikki is able to use the culminative strength from himself. *'Self-Destructive Explosion': Blanks can grab onto an enemy and hold them still while they explode, killing both their opponent and themselves. With about 5 Blanks the explosion can be very large. Blanks used this ability to kill a unit of the Special Tasks Force. After forming blanks into weapons Ikki is able to throw a weapon and have them explode with great force. *'Shapeshifting': When used by Ikki, Blanks can be transformed into swords, projectiles, objects or any form of weapon the person can imagine. This power is also able to mimic others Bankai and shikai forms to a limit but not there powers. *'Regeneration': Blanks can replace Ikki's limbs, once he absorbs it. *'Blank Manipulation':Ikki eventually learned how to harness the Blanks for his own power, during the time he spent in the Valley of Screams. Blanks were used to augment his weapons and even restore limbs. The limit of this skill is ten Blanks at the most but once he uses all ten blanks he is able to summon ten more to refresh his own energy. *'Altered Spiritual Structure:' this is ikki's main skill he uses anything his Blanks hit he is able to alter the spiritual structure of it and break it apart with ease, if the weapon is a soul reapsers blade or a hollows mask both are effected the same and will destroy the object. *'Mind and Eye Link:' Thanks to sharing the same body all the Blanks that come out of Ikki's body is able to share the same eye cite and can share thoughts to each other no matter where they are.also using this skill ikki' is able to grant any Blank with this link with him the gift of a individual personality that is how he creates more allys for his growing new society in the Valley of Screams. *'shunpo expert':not as fast as a high ranking captain but able to keep up with a 3rd seat. Weakness and Limitations After countless blank's being absorb into his body ikki's own personality and memorys are forerver bonded with each and every Blank in the Valley of Screams. Forming a number of diffrent mental and physical illnesses. *'Dozens of diffrent split personalitys' (one personality may be trigger by a simple word that someone says or a action that another personality may do will force a new personality to rise this gives ikki a almost insane state of mind.) *'Memory recalls' (memorys will slip into Ikki's mind even in the middle of combat once someone says a word or he smells something anything that could trigger a memory will force him to relive it as if he is there.) *'Emotional detachment' ( thanks to so many diffrent personalitys inside Ikki's mind the only way for him to some what supress the memorys and feelings is to detach from the world and see everythng from a 3rd person.) *'Self destructive tendency' (this is a odd side effect of a great deal of suicidal children and adults turning into Blanks and being absorb by Ikki, This will show when he is alone or is feeling depress he will cut himself or even remove limbs for no reason at all.)